Avengers Academy
Avengers Academy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Avengers Academy #4: 22 Sep 2010 Current Issue :Avengers Academy #5: 06 Oct 2010 Next Issue :Avengers Academy #6: 03 Nov 2010 Status Monthly series. Final issue of Avengers: The Initiative was #35. Relaunched as Avengers Academy. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Avengers Academy #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Avengers Academy #3 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 1 – Basic Training' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121609 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 2 – Killed in Action' - Collects #7-13 & Annual #1. "Training is almost over for our cadets. Some will graduate. Some will washout. And, yes, some WILL die! And with the clock ticking on the first class of recruits, get ready to meet the next batch! Including new Marvels, old Marvels, at least one Skrull and... The Irredeemable Giant-Man!? Also, with the Gauntlet out of commission, just wait until you meet Camp Hammond's new Drill Instructor – he's a real Taskmaster!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128689 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 3 – Secret Invasion' - Collects #14-19. "During the 'Infiltration,' a Skrull at the heart of Camp Hammond said these words: 'It won't be long until we have a Skrull in every state!' Now that Skrull stands revealed and the fate of The Initiative, the United States, and Planet Earth hang in the balance. Plus, former Avenger, Delroy Garret, assumes the mantle and arsenal of Earth's greatest Skrull-Hunter, The 3-D Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131507 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 4 – Disassembled' - Collects #20-25, plus the Reptil one-shot. "The Invasion is over and the Initiative has been rocked to its core. Now that the truth is out, that the program was conceived as part of a Skrull plot, can it survive? Who will leave? Who will stay? And who will lead them? Also: Learn what's become of the real Hank Pym! And when Taskmaster discovers Mutant Zero's true identity, she gets fightin' mad!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131515 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 5 – Dreams and Nightmares' - Collects #26-30. "Under orders from Norman Osborn, your new Principals are Taskmaster and the criminal kingpin, the Hood. They're registering villains as heroes and spreading Norman's empire across the nation with such specialized classes as How to Fake Being Champions While Fleecing the Citizens You're Supposed to Protect! But the heroes who once made up the Initiative aren't about to let this happen." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139044 Trade Paperbacks *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 1 – Basic Training' - Collects #1-6. "The Civil War is over and from now on, this is the new face of the Marvel Universe - The Initiative! Whose side were you on? If you were pro-registration, then there's one hell of a price to pay. You're in the army now. Every last one of you. Fall in with Yellowjacket, War Machine, She-Hulk, Justice and The Gauntlet as they train the heroes of tomorrow for the super-powered conflicts of today! Marvel's army of super heroes has just become a super hero army" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125167 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 2 – Killed in Action' - Collects #7-13 & Annual #1. "Marvel’s super-hero army at war...with itself! Iron Man’s new superhuman military force, the Initiative, seems to be a success. Its early cadets are nearing graduation, new recruits are coming in, and government-backed teams of super-heroes are spreading across the United States. But as the program grows ever larger, its worst enemies may lie within its own ranks: extraterrestrial spies, terrorist infiltrators, corrupt officials, disillusioned troops and an insane new super-soldier armed with the world’s most dangerous weapon. Can the Initiative survive this rogue operative’s murderous rampage? Secret identities, secret origins and secret agendas are revealed in tales of espionage, intrigue and all-out action, featuring the Mighty Avengers and guest-starring the Amazing Spider-Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128611 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 3 – Secret Invasion' - Collects #14-19. "Attacked from within! For years, humans have warred with the Skrulls, a nefarious race of shape-shifting aliens — but now, having developed a way to avoid any type of detection, the Skrulls have infiltrated Earth’s superhuman community at every conceivable level, including the chief administrator of the Fifty State Initiative, Hank Pym, a.k.a. Yellowjacket. Leading up to the Skrulls’ full-scale attack on the planet, the Pym imposter used his political clout to station one of his fellow aliens on every single one of the Initiative’s fifty state-based teams. Now, with Skrulls openly attacking cities across the world and the entire planet in chaos, those sleeper agents have been activated. The current cadets and those trained by the Initiative must put all their instruction and hard work to use to foil the Skrulls’ takeover bid. But first they have to figure who, if anyone, they can trust." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131671 *'Avengers: The Initiative – Disassembled' - Collects #20-25, plus the Reptil one-shot. "The Initiative is threatened like never before! With public opinion turning against the Initiative following the Skrull invasion of Earth, the camp’s black-ops unit, the Shadow Initiative, must leave headquarters on an important mission to abduct one of their own, Hardball — a former Initiative member who has defected to the terrorist organization Hydra. Meanwhile, as angry protesters surround Camp Hammond, a massive threat from within is revealed. Though the Skrulls might be gone, their handiwork is still very much alive as a fearsome foe from the past appears, forcing the remaining members of the Initiative to unite, or be lost in the storm." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513168X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Christos N. Gage. Artist/Covers: Humberto Ramos. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Avengers Academy #6: 03 Nov 2010 :Avengers Academy #7: 02 Dec 2010 News & Features * 29 Dec 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24211 Christos Gage's War Initiative] * 23 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23437 Gage Takes The Initiative] * 12 Jun 2009 - Charm School for Bad Guys? Christos Gage on The Initiative * 20 Apr 2009 - Rafa Sandoval Joins The Initiative - Gage and Schaefer Talk * 02 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19364 Shipping Out: Slott Talks Avengers: The Initiative] * 19 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120819-Brooks-Initiative20cvr.html Mark Brooks: Crafting The Initiative #20 Cover] * 10 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120810-Initiative-Gage.html Gage: Taking The Initiative Under a Dark Reign] * 26 Aug 2008 - Dan Slott: The Skrull-nitiative, & Life After the Invasion * 06 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007078 Gage's Graduating Heroes in Avengers: The Initiative] * 21 Feb 2008 - Steve Uy's Avengers Initiative * 05 Dec 2007 - Marvel's State of the Initiative with Dan Slott * 05 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12286 Modern Fighting Marvels: Slott Talks Avengers: The Initiative] * 04 Sep 2007 - Dan Slott: Taking the Initiative * 23 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006662 Steve Uy's Initiative with the Avengers] * 03 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10191 In the Army Now: Slott Talks Avengers: The Initiative] * 05 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=103857 Marvel Makes Avengers: The Initiative Ongoing] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero